Above the Darkness, but Below the Light
by Enisolar
Summary: Akira Tohru is a 16 year-old kid who lives on destiny islands before all hell breaks loose. Is Akira the savior, or the death, of the key-blade wielder, and his best friends? Note: Must have prior knowledge to KH to understand the story as a whole.
1. Chapter I

How did this happen…

Just what did we do to deserve this?

I felt as though I was fading, falling, flying.

Was I dying?

Why did Riku do this?

And where the hell am I?

I'm losing my consciousness…

Sora…I'm sorry…

Please…For...give…..m…..e

 _ **~Break~**_

"ARRRRRGGGG" I stretched and yawned, god this was tiring. Riku practically carried me outside to get more work done on the raft.

Oh, I should probably explain some stuff. My name is Akira, Akira Tohru. I currently live on Destiny Islands with my 3 best friends, Riku, Sora, and Kairi. I'm the same age as Riku at 16. Sora and Kairi are a year younger than us. Those 3 are very hyper and active, while I am a bit more laid back than them. Not to say I don't have my fair share of sword duels and searching for unique places at the Islands. Riku and Sora always attack with strength instead of strategy, so I normally find myself winning just by outsmarting them, but they are still better with technique than I am.

Riku, A long, silvered haired male, he also is shorter than me, has been wanting to leave the Islands for as long as I've known him, but now he has gone crazy, I swear. He wants to leave the islands on a raft to go to different worlds.

A makeshift raft held together by rope…

Not to mention, there is a good to fair chance that there are no other worlds. I mean, we have no proof that other humans are living outside of ourselves. If they did exist, they would have founded us by now…

…Right?

Whatever, but I won't leave them, they mean so much to me. I won't let my friends go alone.

Oh, that reminds me, I'm supposed to go with Kairi to wake up Sora. That lazy bum can never do what he's told, and normally it's either me or Riku who pick up Sora's slacking.

Kairi has bright red hair and is rather short compared to the rest of us. She also tends to slack off, but Riku and Sora are heads of heels for her, so they don't care. Sora has long, wavy brown hair and blue eyes. Hes taller than Kairi but shorter than Riku. Sora and Riku have a rivalry in basically everything, and most of the time it can be traced back to Kairi.

Anyways, back to waking Sora up.

"Ahh!" Sora yelled, sitting up. Kairi and I laughed. "Kairi? Akira?"

"Yesh Sora, You need to stop picking the same spots to lounge in. It's getting easy to find you now." I teased, Sora and Kairi laughed.

"Yeah, Riku told us to wake you up."

"Correction, he told me to wake you up because Kairi can be just as lazy." I looked at Kairi, who scratched the back of her head.

"Anyways…" Kairi brightened. "…All of us have done our part for today, so the rest is up to you!" Sora looked dejected at Kairi's words and I laughed.

"You would have had help Sora, but you just had to catch some zzz's" I said, before walking off.

"Where are you going, Akira?" Sora asked, I stopped and smiled back to him.

"I've had a long day, I think I'll go and catch some zzz's in the tree house." I teased before leaving the two alone. While Sora and Kairi's reaction would have been fun to see, I don't think I would have had the same affect if I stayed around. I slowly walked to the docks, towards a separate island where Riku has been for the last hour or so. How he can watch the waves for so long is beyond me.

"So, is he up?" Riku asked, not looking back.

"Well, I woke him up. No idea if he will stay awake."

"He'll probably have to come here if he wants to gather everything, so I'll know." Riku picks up something that I couldn't see, and threw it into view. I laughed.

"Harsh Riku, Harsh."

"Here, take this with you, maybe you can get a fight outta Sora?" Riku hands me a cloth. I smile and start walking away to where I said I would be. I hung the carpet up on the wall and decided to wait for Sora. I smirk, quite evilish. This was gunna be fun.

I heard Sora climbing up the stairs. I was able to catch a peek of him and could see him roughed up a bit.

 _'So, He found Riku first?'_ I thought. I watch him step through the door and clearly searching for me. I jump from behind the barrel I was hiding behind and swing downwards to Sora. He quickly dodges and pulls out his wooden sword.

"I was really hoping you'd find me first, Sora." I said, Sora laughed. We stared at each other, he beams with excitement. I stay cool and calculating. Sora takes the first attack, a jump to me, slashing downwards. I quickly block him, and force him to go back to where he was. I quickly use the time of him regaining his footing to dash forwards. I swipe at his chest, but he puts his sword up to deflect me in time, if just barely. Instead of leaping back, I kick out his knee from under him, forcing him down. I wind up for the killing blow when I feel something slash my back, I stop in surprise.

I look down, to see Sora reaching around me and slashing my back, clearly would have crippled me. I lower my sword and hold my hand out to Sora with a smile. "C'mon , You'd better grab what you were looking for."

Sora looks up and smiles at me. He takes my hand as I pull him up. He laughs. "Yeah!"

He yanks the cloth from the wall and runs out the door. I see him leave down the stairs, towards the shack where Kairi is at. Wathcing Sora freak out because he most likely forgot what he was doing by now. I saw Riku in the distance laugh at Sora, but also had some jealousy in his eyes. I chuckled to myself, what a day it was. I return to my house and decide to go to bed for tonight. I felt tired.

 _ **~Break~**_

" _Are you sure, Akira?" A face I could not recognize. A voice I had forgotten._

" _Positive." I said, without looking back at the man._

" _You know that the O-"_

" _I'm fully aware VIII. That is why I have taken step to prepa-"_

" _That won't work forever!"_

" _But it will for the time I need it to be, VIII. Trust me, you will find a new XIII."_

" _They will always find a new XIII, but they won't find another you!"_

" _Are you sure you don't have a heart? You're rather passionate about this."_

"… _Not a surprising answer…I must go, you know this."_

"… _Goodbye…VIII…"_

 _ **~Break~**_

I slowly opened my eyes and groaned. I was never a morning person in case you couldn't tell yet. I really hated mornings, so much so that I think I scared Sora and Kairi from ever waking me up again…I don't regret it.

Anyways, I should probably head to the other side of the island, I heard from Riku that the ship is going to be built over there. I decided to take the parkour way up to get some exercise in. As I reach the beach, I see Sora and Riku run right past me in another competition. I grinned at the duo, chasing after them. I quickly catch up as they went the long way and I'm slightly faster than them. I pass them and see Kairi up ahead. I ran right up to Kairi and leaned my elbow on her head. Grinning.

Riku managed to beat Sora, like usual. Sora looked angered, like usual. Riku grinned and slightly boasted his winning, like usual.

Ahh, they act just like kids. Sometime I wonder if this is how normal 15-16 year olds act. Is everyone super hyper? Am I the only adult-like person here? Ehh, it's not really my issue I guess.

So Riku got to name the ship and Sora has to grab everything again today because he lost. I will always take a day off, so I head back to my place and change into swimming trunks and leap into the water for a day of relaxation.

Until I felt my body forced underwater by a pair of hands. I swim back up and glare at the brunet who is smiling sheepishly. I jump and tackle him underwater and start a quick fight underwater. I started losing my breath as did Sora, so we both went up for air. As we caught our breath, we start eyeing each other to notice any weakness in the others stance. He was about to lung at me until I felt something hit my head.

"SORA! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE GETTING FISH!" I heard Riku yell as I noticed 2 wooden planks floating. Clearly, I should not mess with Riku, he has some deadly aim.

"BUT…..I BLAME AKIRA!" Sora yelled as he ran away from me. My eyes widen.

"BULLCRAP! YOU PUSHED ME UNDERWATER FIRST!" I yelled at him. I chance after him as he ran past Riku, As I was about to pass Riku, He grabbed onto me and held me in a headlock. I struggled in the headlock, obviously not getting anywhere as Riku is much stronger than me.

"God dammit, Riku. Let me kick him once!" I struggled, Riku laughed. I blushed slightly being so close that I could feel him laughing.

"Nope, we need Sora to get us fish, now let's go to the boat, you can swim there." Riku smiled down at me, which I scowled at, but reluctantly agreed. Riku lead me to the raft, while still in a headlock.

"Can you…I don't know…Not keep me in a headlock." I asked.

"Not till we get there." Riku said, practically ignoring my struggles and complaints.

"I don't think I ever have heard someone complain as much as you." Riku teased. I let out a quick bark of laughter.

"That's because you've never seen a prince as nice, and handsome as myself. Now let me go!" I continued to struggle, but it was nothing more than useless. I couldn't see Riku's face, but I assume he was probably getting annoyed as his lock tightened around me. I could feel the water hit my feet before I could see it. I then felt like I was flying.

 _'Did this bastard just throw me?!'_

I continued to fall until the cold water surrounded me. I come back up quickly to grab some fresh air that wasn't Riku-infused.

I glare at him, who is laughing at me instead of being affected by my glare.

"Just swim there. Sora will be here soon, then we can prepare to head out tomorrow." Riku said, I grumbled under my breath and sat back to relax. Deciding I will worry about Riku's punishment later.

 _ **~Break~**_

Today was way to long for my liking. I'm glad I'm done. I don't know why, but something doesn't feel right today.

 _ **~Break~**_

 _"Ugh…." I was laying down. I could feel the blazing heat, beating onto my body. The warm blue waves slightly reach my side, but not enough to reach my head. I felt my pounding head, and a severe lack of hydration. I could see the world, as everything slowly left me._

"GAH!" I'm startled awake by the shaking of my room. I look outside and notice the sky is still black. I continue to watch the sky, transfixed by its unique design. I slowly felt the ground shake, however I could not shake myself. I watched as the sky continued to grow darker, and a purple light filled the sky. I could see sand fly upwards in my vision, but I could not register it. Finally, the light had covered the stars, and I could glance around again. I get off my bed, only to be met by a mysterious figure. I stare in shock at the figure, as she looks around, and studies me. It was cold, calculating, demeaning, and dangerous. I knew, I knew. Oh, I swear I knew I couldn't trust this person.

But I couldn't help myself

"Who are you?" I asked, defensively. She continues to stare, as I meet her glare.

"Akira Tohru, beggar of the Darkness." I watched in confusion. "I, am Maleficent. Your, new owner." She grins, before pointing her staff like weapon towards me. I wasn't able to get a word out, before she shot a purple beam at me, trapping me.

"What the hell?" I could hear an echo. I felt myself move against my will.

"Now…Let us leave, Akira." I heard a chuckle in her voice. I could feel myself react. Was this….laughing?

"Oh, of course Maleficent." I could hear a darker, deeper, threatening voice call out. I could feel a horrible, deadly grin stretch across my face as I stepped through a portal.

That's when I realized I was no longer in control.

I felt my body be shoved to a sitting position. I could finally move slightly on my own, only my fingers, toes, and eyes. I looked at Maleficent, who locked me into a chair.

"Now, you may be wondering what I am doing. I can see you are slowly regaining control." Maleficent said, I hardened my glare at her.

"I cannot allow this to happen. So, you will be given full control, only for the darkness to consume you, and change you." I continued to glare, but I was confused as to what she meant.

"The beggar of Darkness, normally cannot be overpowered as it needs it beckoning call, but with a little help from us…" Many more people appear, grinning at me. I lost my glare…I could only be afraid. "…That may be no more…"

 _ **~Break~**_

"He's not here." A voice said.

"It seems he was able to escape."

"No, I doubt that." A voice crouching down said. Looking at the scrape marks on the floor.

"Marks?"

"I do believe we have another person to find."

"A kidnapping?"

"No it's a damn party."

"Shut it," Everyone else shut up. "We must return and wait, we have time to." They leave.

 _ **~Break~**_

Forgive me? Hah!

Glorious, nice cliché line!

No…No I have something _much_ better in mind!

 _ **~Break~**_

A/N

Ok, so first things first, you NEED to know the kingdom hearts story to understand this. This is a story designed around the events of kingdom hearts, not an explanation of the events.

And second, as you can see, I'm not the best writer when it comes to detail. If anyone is interested in helping me create my stories and collaborating, please PM me. I'd love the extra help and to meet someone who liked this first chapter enough to consider.

Thank you so much!

~Enisolar

 _I fixed it, The breaks didn't want to load the first time and finally changed it. Story should make some sense now._


	2. Chapter II

"So, Akira. Are you ready?" Maleficent asked me. I nodded with no expression on my face.

It's been a month sense Destiny Islands was destroyed. I found out the Maleficent saved Riku and Kairi, however she was watching over them separately.

Yeah, even I'm not that stupid. I doubt she's just watching over them.

I've seen Riku once or twice, and he acted more cold than usual. I guess Maleficent got to him? Maybe the darkness? I don't know…

Oh, Right, your probably wondering why I'm not sounding so "Evil" or "Filled with darkness" or something, right? Well, I've managed to learn to work with it rather than fight it, so I'm in control until I start fighting.

I don't remember anything when I get angry, fighting, or even when I draw my weapon. Oh, but Maleficent doesn't know that I'm in control throughout most of the time. I plan on finding Sora, and helping him. Finally, after a month of learning with my twin ninja swords. These things are incredibly strong, but I get nervous whenever I use them as I'm not in control. So, inside the Hollow Bastion, I was able to find metals off walls, in random chests, and dropped items from the others. Riku also helped me, by gathering things from other worlds while chasing Sora. I told him that I needed stronger metals to change the weight of my current swords, as they were too heavy for me, which wasn't a lie to be honest. I had used the heat of the beams, and the water from below. I made a cast from my current swords, and after 2 weeks of work, I was able to use my new swords. Yeah they aren't the greatest work ever, but they work.

"You will head to the Deep Jungle and Intercept the keyblade wielder and his friends." Maleficent said as she opened a portal to me. I nodded in silence. She looked at me. "Remember, do not say anything unnecessary."

"Hasn't he already sealed the keyhole?" I had asked, no emotion in my voice, but not robotic.

"Your job is to make sure he can't seal anymore, not stop him from sealing that one."

"That seems rather useless." I had said, she clearly disagreed with a small laugh.

"Well, why let him reach another world? He needs to be taken care of." She said, rather confident.

"I don't believe you understand who Sora is…" I look at her, and she glanced at me. "…He's not just going to roll over."

"Then make him." She glared at me. I nodded silently, and she smiled. Clearly hearing the answer she wanted to hear, she left me to enter the portal alone. I frown slightly. What if Sora doesn't want help, or what if he's hostile to me? What about his new friends? Has he forgotten about me? Wait, what if I mess up his chance to help Riku and Kairi? Maybe…I get Sora…killed? No, I must not let that happen…

But I want to help him…how? I look around, and notice something, I pick it up and smile. Just maybe…

It seems I'll need to act as the villain for now. I can't injure Sora though, I can't risk that. Hmm…this sucks…but I need to let this happen. To avoid as much damage as possible.

I enter the portal, with a plan in my head and a blade in my hands.

 _ **~Sora P.O.V~**_

"Well then, I guess we need to head back to traverse town." I said. Donald and Goofy both nodded. I sighed.

"What's the deal Sora?" Donald asked.

"No frowny faces now!" Goofy said. I tried to smile at them both, but it just turned into a guilty look.

"We still haven't found them Riku, Kairi, Akira, or the King yet." I said

"Don't worry, we'll find them." Goofy said, and Donald nodded. I sighed, but it was more of a relief than anything. We continued to walk to the gummi ship, until I saw something move in the distance.

"WHOA!"

"GWARSH!" Donald and Goofy reacted, they were sent back about 10 feet, and a see-through barrier was put up in-between us.

"Hello, Sora." I look above, on a cliff and I see him.

"Akira!" He didn't look like he usualy did, his eyes were cold. Scars, cuts, and bruises filled his form. He had 2 swords in his hand. He jumped from above, and landed 15 feet away. He glanced over at Donald and Goofy.

"Huh, so you found new friends." He said, no emotion in his voice. I normally would be concerned but I was glad to see him.

"Where have you been?" I asked, he glanced at me.

"…" he stared at me in silence, I was confused. I saw his grip tighten around his swords and his stance change. He charged at me. I dodged quickly and summoned my keyblade.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled, I could hear Donald and Goofy yell too.

"…" He charged again, but this time, something was different. I couldn't hear anything, but what he was saying. Or…singing?

 _Under the knife I surrendered_

 _The innocence yours to consume_

 _You cut it away_

 _And you filled me up with hate_

Akira looked at me, and charged up a spell. I quickly moved out of the way, running around as he continues to shoot lightening around the trapped area. I was able to get in close and smack him back, causing him to lose focus.

 _Into the silence you sent me_

 _Into the fire consumed_

 _You thought I'd forget_

 _But it's always in my head_

He kept his distance, however I could see him smile at me.

 _You're the pulse in my veins_

 _You're the war that I wage_

 _Can you change me?_

 _Can you change me?_

He dashed forward with incredible speed. He started to prepare to combo hit me. I lifted the keyblade to block his attacks. He continues to relentlessly attack as he continues on with his song.

 _You're the love that I hate_

 _You're the drug that I take_

 _Will you cage me?_

 _Will you cage me?_

His attacks continue to get stronger, he forces me to go on one knee. I lift my keyblade above my head as he continues to slash at it. It's relentless, and an unbearable strain against my muscles.

 _You're the pulse in my veins_

 _You're the war that I wage_

 _Can you change me?_

 _Can you change me?_

 _From the monster you made me?_

 _The monster you made me?_

There! An opening! I cast a fireball and nail his in his exposed stomach. He leaps back and holds onto his stomach in pain. He looks up and stands fully, however he does not attack, but his singing starts to get really loud.

 _This is the world you've created_

 _The product of what I've become_

 _My soul and my youth_

 _Seems it's all for you to use_

He slides at me, and nails my shoulder. I could feel the wound as the blood gushed out of a serious open wound. I attempt to cure myself but he continues to attack. I continue to feel more pain as he continues his strong kicks and punches.

 _If I could take back the moment_

 _I let you get under my skin_

 _Relent or resist?_

 _Seems the monster always wins!_

I slash my keyblade at him, nailing his head and sending him flying back. He lays only for a second. He gets up, wiping his head of the damage I caused. I felt really guilty for hitting him, I never wanted to hurt him. He stays in his spot for the next line.

 _You're the pulse in my veins_

 _You're the war that I wage_

 _Can you change me?_

 _Can you change me?_

He rushes forward again, but this time, he prepares a ice spell. He slams into my legs and freezes them in place. Next my arms, and finally my torso. I couldn't move what-so-ever. He had me stuck in place, where he could control everything. He got very close to me, and held my chin in his hand. He forced me to look at him, he was holding up one of his swords. Ready to bring it down, but he wanted to finish his next line first.

 _You're the love that I hate_

 _You're the drug that I take_

 _Will you cage me?_

 _Will you cage me?_

I struggled and used my fireball spell and broke the ice. I punched him in the chest with as much power as possible, making him drop one of his swords, but he still had the other. He smiled again.

 _You're the pulse in my veins_

 _You're the war that I wage_

 _Can you change me?_

 _Can you change me?_

 _From the monster you made me?_

 _The monster you made me?_

"I did nothing to you, Akira! Why are you like this?!" I yelled, but he just continued his singing.

 _My heart's an artifice, a decoy soul_

 _I'll lift you up and then I'll let you go_

 _I've made an art of digging shallow holes_

He made a ball of darkness surround his hand, and slammed it into the ground

 _I drop the darkness in and it grow!_

Countless heartless surrounded me. They continued to attack, taking turns attempting to slash me. I block many of the attacks, and slowly start killing them. Akira continues to stand, and let the heartless work. He continues, and insane look in his eyes and his tone of voice.

 _My heart's an artifice, a decoy soul!_

 _Who knew the emptiness could be so cold?_

 _I've lost the parts of me that make me whole!_

 _I am the darkness_

 _I'm a monster!_

I manage to kill all the heartless, and turn to him. "You're not a monster!" his smiled fades but he continues singing as the barrier disappears.

 _You're the pulse in my veins_

 _You're the war that I wage_

 _Can you change me?_

 _Can you change me?_

 _You're the love that I hate_

 _You're the drug that I take_

 _Will you cage me?_

 _Will you cage me?_

 _You're the war that I wage_

 _Can you change me?_

 _Can you change me?_

 _From the monster you made me?_

 _The monster you made me?_

 _The monster you made me?_

 _The monster you made me?_

He quickly turns and disappears, but not before I see something dropping from his robe. A singular message appears on the note.

' _I shall see you again where the deserts lie and the red genie kills.'_


	3. Chapter III

I stepped through the dark portal. I could see Maleficent's displeasure shine through her gleaming eyes. She looked upset with my failure. I knew what to expect, but I didn't step back. I just showed anger through my eyes, and let my injuries show themselves. She stepped right up next to me, but instead of a punishment, She leans down and applies a spell to my open wounds.

"Our guest has decided to be a nuisance, take care of it." She had said quickly. I nodded and headed away through the giant castle. I knew who she was, a princess of hearts. I felt bad knowing that I needed to take her, or else any plan of mine will be completely fall apart. Luckily this castle has some major sneaky shortcuts, but I really didn't want to change the whole library again. I continued to walk backwards through the castle, knowing exactly where she is. I walk out to the gates and see her panicking. I smile, knowing that I can help her, but she needs to help me first.

"Oh my, you weren't planning on escaping, now were you?" I said, Laughing slightly to myself. She turned around in fright.

"Y-You! You are-"

"The one Sora talks about, I'm aware. In fact, I just had a nice little run-in with him not to long ago in-case you couldn't tell." I said.

"A-Are you gonna trap me?"

"Well sorry princess, but I can't let any pawns leave their spot until I move them myself. It's too dangerous, ya'know. Of course, I'd like to let you go, but I need to fly under Maleficent's radar. Though I do need something from you, for Sora's sake." She looked wary, but nodded as my reasoning made sense.

"What is it?"

"Well, I need you to chain the darkness around this, enough so that I can control it without losing my mental state." I held out my sheathed weapons. She took them and gasped slightly.

"They are filled with darkness." I sighed, irritated at the obvious quote.

"Duh, that's why I asked. Now hurry before Maleficent get unnerved."

She quickly went to work on the blade, I had watched quietly as she worked. It took about 10 mins before I heard her stop chanting.

"There, no-" I cut her off with a swift chop to the back of her neck.

"Sorry," I said, not actually sorry. "but I can't wait much longer or else Maleficent will get suspicious."

 **~A/N~**

 **Ok, yes this is a short chapter, but I want to explain a couple things. First, my books are written during my free time in my incredibly busy life. So every once in a while, it will take some time for chapter to come out.**

 **Second, unlike most authors, I think chapters that vary are more entertaining, despite the lack of actual content.**

 **The song from last chapter was "Monster" by Starset, and I will include the names of song in books next time, sorry.**

 **~Enisolar**


End file.
